Bienvenida seas a Dark Wood Circus
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: ¿Qué tenía de divertido eso? ¿Porqué se reían? ¿No veían las lagrimas que surcaban los rostros de ellos? "El sufrimiento ajeno hace felices a los demás, el humano es un ser atroz ¿no crees?" El gran maestro sonrió mostrando sus torcidos dientes "Bienvenida seas, pequeña. Ahora tu también seras parte del show"


"_**Bienvenida seas a Dark Wood Circus"**_

Mientras corría esquivando a las personas por la plaza pública; Meiko se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad al escuchar el sonido de las ruedas de una carreta y las pesuñas de los caballos repicotear por el suelo.

La gente se aglomero en una zona de la plaza de forma tan veloz, que cuando la pequeña se había dado cuenta se encontraba rodeada de un mar de gente. Miraba hacia todos lados; tratando de buscar algún rostro conocido.

Perdida entre la extensa ciudad, de extraña manera empezó a sentir miedo. Cuando todos se acumularon en esa parte, llamados por el sonido de la carreta, Meiko se había soltado del agarre de su madre.

Había sido un accidente y ahora tenía la necesidad de volver con ella; como cualquier niño de no más de ocho años de edad. Su mirada buscaba hacia arriba, entre los adultos, esperando reconocer el amable rostro de la persona que la crió.

Entre el tumulto de personas, vio algo. _Alguien_ que le llamo la atención.

Eran dos personas. Estaban tan juntas una de la otra que, si alguien las miraba desde lejos podría jurar que era un cuerpo con dos cabezas.

Una chica y un chico. Ambos vestidos con englobados trajes de color amarillo vistoso y pintura extravagante en la cara. El chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, agarrando un par de globos con su mano, mientras que su acompañante llevaba una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos! ¡Sean bienvenidos!– gritó llamando la atención de la demás gente esparcida por la plaza - ¡Al circo de las maravillas!

Los murmullos por parte de los mayores se colaban entre sus oídos. Meiko trataba de escuchar lo que decían, siendo dominada por la extrema curiosidad típica de su edad. "El Circo es divertido, sirve para pasar un rato riéndose, uno pierde el estrés, ve cosas tan extrañas" alcanzaba a entender.

Enfrascada en escuchar, no se dio cuenta que el par de chicos se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- Oh, que linda niña tenemos aquí – dijo la chica mientras le pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos - ¿No quieres venir con nosotros al circo? ¡Es muy divertido! – exclamo sonriendo. Su acompañante, aún sin separarse de ella solo miraba hacia el suelo, como si evitara mirarla directamente.

- ¿Qué es un circo? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de casi todos los presentes en la plaza. Los ojos azules de la otra parecieron brillar con el sol ante la pregunta.

- Es un lugar para ir a divertirse. ¿Nunca has ido a uno? – Meiko negó con la cabeza - ¡Que desgracia! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Entonces ven, ven con nosotros.

La tomo de la mano mirándola con expresión de cariño. Ante los ojos de Meiko se presento una extraña visión luego de eso. Tal vez era por el cansancio de buscar a su madre. Por unos momentos había visto que los claros ojos de la chica rubia parpadeaban convirtiéndose en un rojo; rojo que solo veía cuando ella se cortaba el dedo o se raspaba la rodilla y salía un líquido de ese tono. "Sangre" recordaba que se llamaba de esa forma.

- Yo… mi madre me dijo que no fuera con extraños… - respondió alejando rápidamente su mano del contacto de la otra.

- Oh, que lastima. Que lastima –se lamento la mayor, en contrario con sus palabras su sonrisa seguía puesta en su rostro – De igual modo ten. Por si cambias de opinión y quieres venir.

Le entrego una hoja que tenía una carpa dibujada en ella. Con letras grandes a su alrededor que se leían "Bienvenido al Circo". El joven, que callado se había mantenido, le entrego uno de los globos que tenía, estirando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Meiko se quedo contemplando los colores en el papel que le habían entregado y sosteniendo el globo con la otra. Cuando alzo la vista, el par de jóvenes se habían ido a correr hacia la carreta que antes había causado la gran cantidad de personas reunidas.

"Es divertido. Los Circos son para divertirse"

Las pesuñas de los caballos al tocar contra el suelo volvieron a escucharse mientras la carreta se abría paso entre la plaza.

Era malo desobedecer a su madre. Ella nunca lo había hecho, sabía que pasaban cosas malas cuando los niños desobedecían a sus padres. Pero su temeraria curiosidad, tal cual un mosquito que no paraba de zumbar en su oído, le dictaba seguir la carreta ahora que podía. Tenía deseos de conocer aquel "circo" del que hablaban la gente grande, donde incluso adultos aburridos, como ella los consideraba; podrían irse a divertir.

Volteo la vista hacia atrás por la concurrida plaza por última vez.

Su madre seguía sin aparecer. Tal vez se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la zona, pero ella no lo sabía. También podría ser que estuviera cerca de ahí y no fuera capaz de verla por su pequeña estatura. ¿Cómo encontrarla?

En su mente cruzo una idea. Una idea poco común pero que tal vez tendría su parte de verdad. Y ¿si su madre también había recibido un papel como el que tenía invitándola al "circo"? Si ella, conociendo de antemano como es Meiko, ¿iría a aquel lugar a buscarla sabiendo que la encontraría ahí; riéndose por lo que fuera que hacían?

Si era sí, estaba perdiéndose de la oportunidad de encontrar a su madre. Y más aún, de conocer parte del extraño y misterioso mundo de los adultos. Mundo del cual siempre terminaba teniendo más, y más interés.

El Circo, era el lugar de diversión para muchos adultos. Quería conocerlo, y ante eso una voz en su mente le decía juguetona en el oído: "No pasara nada. Si mamá no está ahí, luego la buscamos. Ella no se tiene que enterar a donde fuimos"

Con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro; salió corriendo por la plaza con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían darle.

Iba a ir. Nadie la podía detener ahora. Iba a ir a conocer el circo.

Logro a duras penas distinguir por donde había hecho su recorrido la carreta gracias a los volantes que la gente tenía en las manos. Temiendo perder el camino y quedarse de forma oficial perdida y sin saber a dónde ir; acelero el paso lo más que pudo.

Soltó el globo que le habían regalado en el ajetreo. Miró unos segundos como esté se elevaba en el cielo, siendo llevado por la brisa en dirección contraria por donde corría. Hizo un puchero y estrello los pies en el suelo en señal de frustración, haciendo un digno de berrinche de un niño.

Al casi ser derribada por los peatones que pasaban dándole miradas que su madre llamaba "de pocos amigos", se despidió mentalmente del globo y siguió con su camino.

El objeto perdido marco su andanza pasando por los edificios, siendo movido de un lado a otro por el viento. Pasó encima de la plaza donde había sido entregado, encima de una mujer que desolada se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo; al borde de las lagrimas y ya con los ojos cubiertos de un fino rojo en señal del futuro llanto que se avecinaba.

Esa mujer había buscado y buscado. Con pasión, su visión se había movido de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de detectar entre el bullicio de gente a una pequeña creatura.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, sus últimos rayos se filtraban por el cielo. Pronto se oscurecería, y pronto los matices entre rosados y amarillos que en ese momento parecían pintados en el cielo serían remplazados. La noche negra y fría se presentaría.

La esperanza se perdía con los últimos toques de calidez que emanaba la puesta.

En la oscuridad inmensa, una pequeña luz no podría sobrevivir. Seria apagada cual pequeña llama de vela. La mujer soltó un sollozo, llevando una mano a su boca para amortiguar el sonido.

La había perdido. Tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su hija y si lo hacía; tal vez simplemente no la reconocería.

* * *

_Buen día/tarde/noche a todo aquel que lea esto. Este es uno de los fics que más ganas he tenido de hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No lo había hecho antes porque no me creía capaz de poder expresar bien todas las emociones que conlleva esta historia. Ahora sí, y sinceramente espero poder lograrlo._

_Me baso para poder hacer esto en la famosa canción "Dark Wood Circus" de vocaloid. Puede que muchos ya lo sepan y puede que otros muchos otros no; pero esta canción tiene su parte de realidad. En esta historia quiero mostrar parte de esa realidad._

_Decidí ambientarla en Inglaterrra, una Inglaterra del siglo XVIII. Donde aparecen los primeros circos o bien llamados los "Freak show" (literalmente espectáculo de fenómenos)._

_Más, decidí conservar los nombres originales de los vocaloid. Para que sea más sencillo reconocerlos._

_Otra cosa, la clasificación por ahora es "T" pero estoy tentada a poder cambiarla a "M", esta historia es demasiado oscura a mi punto de vista._

_Ya fuera de esos detalles, este pequeño prologo es corto. Los demás capítulos serán más largos. Siéntase libres de poner críticas –constructivas, no destructivas de favor-_

_Espero comentarios y gracias por leer._

_Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
